wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Garden of Daisies (episode)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Garden of Daisies. Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence during the Song: E-M-M-A Theme Song.) Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Hello Song. A scene where Emma introduced herself.) Emma: (singing) Hello there My name is Emma It's nice to see you today You can join in Dance and sing Or demi-plié La-la-la Can you tell me your name? Well, g'day It's great to meet you again Today the flowers are in bloom I smell them from my room. Time to skip to the garden. (Song: Time To Skip To the Garden. A scene where Emma is gonna go skip through the garden to see.) Emma: (singing) Now it's time to skip to the garden Have some fun when we skip to the garden Come, it's time to skip to the garden To see what is happening outside today. (Song: Garden of Daisies. A scene where Emma & the two kids are doing an tap Irish dancing to a garden of daisies.) Emma: (singing) Dance, dance in the garden Oh, I beg your pardon A little Irish dance You can join in this Celtic prance With a shuffle and shuffle and hop, knock off Brush off, flap, flap Dance, dance, if you please In the garden of daisies (Instrumental break to Emma Irish tap dancing.) Dance, dance, if you please In the garden of daisies (Instrumental break to Emma Irish tap dancing some more.) Dance, dance, if you please In the garden of daisies. (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Now's the Time for Dressing Up. A scene where Emma is in the costume gonna dressed up as a detective.) Emma: (singing) Now's the time for dressing up A costume makes what you dream up Now's the time for dressing up You can dress up too I wonder what we'll be today Ta-da! Look what I'm in now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today Dance in your costume now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today. Like a detective. (Emma's bow window transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign the color purple with her hands without speaking. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Music Box. A scene where Emma could open up her music box & she could see what's inside.) Emma: (She gasps.) What's that sound? Oh, that's the sound of the music box. I wonder... ..what's inside the music box today? Come on. Let's have a look together. Ready? Here we go. (singing) I open up my music box And what do I see? A ballerina twirling, dancing there for me... Try this. Twirl around. Up high, on your toes. (singing) Look at what my music box has given to me. Oh! Look at this! I wonder what this is. (She gasps.) Oh, of course! You're right. It's a goat. Do you like goats? I really like goats. (She bleats.) (Song: I Really Like Goats. A scene where Emma claps her hands in a rhythm about goats because it's her favorite animal.) Emma: (singing) I really like goats, goats, goats With their hairy throats, throats, throats They like to bleat, bleat, bleat And eat apples for a treat, treat, treat... (She bleats.) Emma: (singing) They've got a little brown nose, nose, nose With hooves, not toes, toes, toes And happy round eyes, eyes, eyes But they cannot fly, fly, fly... (She bleats.) Emma: (singing) Instead they walk on the ground, ground, ground And jump around, round, round They live outside-side-side 'Cause they're too big to hide, hide, hide... (She bleats.) Emma: (singing) That's why I really like goats, goats, goats With their cute, hairy throats, throats, throats Now I'm off to play, play, play With the goats all day, day, day. (She bleats.) (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Tendu. A scene where Emma holding a barre while Lachy plays a piano.) Exercise for battement tendu. Emma: (singing) Point your toe to the front This is called battement tendu devant Try the other leg Point your toe Keep your legs straight And away you go Now, point to the side À la seconde Battement tendu at the barre To this song Try the other leg À la seconde You've danced a tendu Give yourself a big clap. (Shot transition to the Song: What's In Emma's Yellow Bag? A scene where Emma is gonna take an object out of her bag to see we're going today.) Lachy: (singing offscreen) Well, what's in Emma's yellow bag? Bow bag. (Shot transition to a scene where Emma pulls out an object it was a fish for going fishing. Until, the Song: Let's Go and See.) Emma: (singing) Let's go and see the fisher folk Let's go and see the fisher folk The fisher folk Oh, the fisher folk wear Overalls and a hat And they catch the fish in a net just like that Let's go and see the fisher folk The fisher folk. (A scene translates to the Song: Fisher Folk. A scene where Emma & Dominic dressed as a fisher folk are doing the actions to the fishing song.) Emma: (singing) Okki tokki unga, okki tokki unga Hey, missa day, missa doh, missa day Okki tokki unga, okki tokki unga Hey, missa day, missa doh, missa day Hexa cola misha woni Hexa cola misha woni Hexa cola misha woni Okki tokki unga, okki tokki unga Hey, missa day, missa doh, missa day Okki tokki unga, okki tokki unga Hey, missa day, missa doh, missa day Hexa cola misha woni Hexa cola misha woni Hexa cola misha woni Okki tokki unga, okki tokki unga Hey, missa day, missa doh, missa day Okki tokki unga, okki tokki unga Hey, missa day, missa doh, missa day. (Clouds transition to the Song: Let's Take a Plane Ride. A scene where Emma is flying a plane to visit the dance studio.) Emma: (singing) Let's take a plane ride Let's take a plane ride Flying over land Flying over sea Let's take a plane ride. (Shot transition to Emma's dance studio. Then, shot cuts to the Song: Bowtiful Mime. A scene where Emma & 3 mimes are dancing to a French dancing to communicate with our hands. Until, a shadow picture of Emma's ballerina is showing, then it fades to the Song: Emma's Goodbye Révérence. A scene where Emma had a great bowtiful day while it's time to do her one more dance.) Emma: (singing) We've had a bowtiful day Thank you for stopping by on your way Come take a curtsy, wave and bow It's time to say goodbye for now (Emma sings & dance the révérence while the end credits are rolling.) Emma: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la Goodbye for now. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Finished Transcripts